


They Say You Know

by HaterJo



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, Drugs, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Regret, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: “Don’t you feel it? We’re soulmates.” Stiles felt his grin slip slowly off his face, replaced by a frown. How couldn’t the other male feel it?“I just stopped to give you your pen.” Stiles opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he even began, “I already have a soulmate.”ORScott doesn't admit Stiles is his soulmate until its too late.





	They Say You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Backgroundkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backgroundkun/gifts).



They say you know when you meet your soulmate. And not just because of the words. You just  _ know _ . Stiles knew, with every fiber of his being that he and Scott were soulmates. He just didn’t understand how Scott didn’t feel what he felt. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Hey, you dropped this.” Stiles whipped his head up, coming face to face with the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. 

 

“It’s you.” He breathed, joy zipping through him. He’d finally found the person he was supposed to be with. 

 

The man before him shifted uneasily, “Look, dude, you dropped your pen.” He held the pen out basically demanding Stiles take his pen back. 

 

“Don’t you feel it? We’re soulmates.” Stiles felt his grin slip slowly off his face, replaced by a frown. How couldn’t the other male feel it? 

 

“I just stopped to give you your pen.” Stiles opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he even began, “I already have a soulmate.” 

 

“But- But I’m your soulmate.” He said quietly.

 

“I don’t know what to tell ya, except you can drop so many things in the future. Maybe try saying something a little more original next time. Sorry.” He deposited the pen in Stiles’ empty hand, his mouth slightly dropped open in disbelief. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

Stiles later found out the other male’s name was Scott, captain of the lacrosse team, the first sophomore to ever become captain. His supposed soulmate was Allison Argent and word around school was they’d met a week before Stiles met him. 

 

Stiles couldn’t help but hate her. She was the reason he wasn’t with his soulmate. She was the reason he had to walk through the halls, hearing everyone talk about how they were ‘goals.’ He had to listen to Scott continually talk about how beautiful her smile was. How perfect her hair shone in the sunlight. 

 

Scott should have been saying those things about  _ him _ . 

 

This was just another example of how much Stiles’ life sucked. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

Stiles day came two years after he first met Scott in the school hallway.  The word was that Allison had met her  _ real  _ soulmate, Derek Hale, during third period, and by lunch, everyone was talking about how cute they were together. 

 

Stiles could have cared less, all he cared about was finding  _ his  _ soulmate. He could finally convince Scott they were soulmates, and actually have a fighting chance. 

 

He had Scott’s class schedule memorized. Scott had lunch while Stiles had Calculus, but who needed Calculus when he could be starting the beginning of the rest of his life? Therefore, the only option plausible was to skip his class, and find Scott. 

 

Except… he couldn’t find Scott. It wasn’t surprising that he wasn’t sitting at Allison’s table. Not when she was making kissy faces at her mate. 

 

Stiles searched everywhere, and asked everyone he could think of, and still nothing. By the end of the class period, he decided that Scott must have gone home, which although was disappointing, Stiles couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to see who he thought was his soulmate for two years, suddenly be with someone else. 

 

Especially since he knew how it felt to actually watch his soulmate be happy with someone else. 

 

_ That’s in the past now though,  _ Stiles thought.  _ It’s finally my turn to be happy with Scott. He can’t deny it now.  _

 

  * . •. •.



 

“God, damn it. I’m not your fucken soulmate, you freak. Get that through your fucken pathetic head.” 

 

_ Apparently he can deny it. _

 

  * . •. •.



 

_ Scott’s right. He was pathetic. His dad wouldn’t stay out all day and drink all night if he wasn’t. His dad would love him if he was normal.  _

 

They say you know when it’s your time to go. 

 

Stiles knew. The world would be better off without him in it. 

 

At least this way, the pain would stop. He might even get to see his mom. But if the afterlife was any way like his life now, he wouldn’t. Because why would things start looking up now?

  * . •. •.



 

Scott wasn’t sure where he went so wrong. He was happy. He had thought Allison was his soulmate. He was too scared to even think of the possibility of his soulmate being another man, that he didn’t even stop to consider it was true. 

 

He didn’t want his dad to be even more disappointed in him than he already was. He remembers the first time his dad hit him, telling him to stop acting like a faggot and be a real man. How the words hurt even more than the fist. 

 

That’s probably why he jumped on the chance of Allison being his soulmate, after all she was gorgeous and a  _ girl. _

 

He wonders how different his life would be if he had accepted Stiles, instead of dismissing him right off the bat. Would he be happy right now? Would he still have gotten into drugs? 

 

Probably not. 

 

No happy person shoots heroin, looking for more happiness. 

 

No. People shoot heroin, looking to forget. And  _ God,  _ did Scott need to forget. He wished he could erase it from his memory. 

 

The news of Stiles’ suicide. How peaceful he looked laying in the coffin. How his father didn’t even bother to look at his son, lying so still and cold, instead focussing on finishing his bottle of whiskey. He wished he could forget the regret he felt as soon as he walked into the funeral home. The sadness as he walked out. 

 

Scott had fucked up. And instead of facing it like a man, he coward away from dealing with what he had done, using drugs as a way to forget. A way to forget the beautiful brown haired boy, who had moles covering his face, in a way that made him look pretty. In a way that made Scott wonder if they continued like that throughout his body. 

 

They say you know when you made a mistake. 

 

They were right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, but I still like it.


End file.
